starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Tiaan Jerjerrod
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Tinnel IV | grootvader = Jerjerrod (Admiral) | oma = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 4 ABY | titel = Moff, Governor | bijnaam = | functie = Commander van Death Star II | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,70 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = Death Star II Super Laser | vervoer = Death Star II, Executor | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} ' Tiaan Jerjerrod' was de Governor van de Quanta Sector en de Moff die de leiding had over de bouw van de Death Star II. Biografie Palpatine wilde voor de Death Star II geen triumviraat meer en zeker geen extreem ambitieuze commander zoals Tarkin. Daarom koos hij voor Tiaan Jerjerrod, iemand die belangrijk leek, maar dat niet was. Jerjerrod was een vakkundige administrator die vooral sterk was achter zijn bureau. Het was dankzij zijn sterkte in de cel Logistics and Supply dat hij het tot Moff schopte. Qua administratie en bureaucratie wist Jerjerrod zowat alle details maar militaire ervaring had hij zo goed als niet. Net na de Battle of Hoth was Jerjerrod aanwezig in de Executor. Hij ontving Darth Vader na zijn terugkeer van Bespin’s Cloud City. Of hij toen deel uitmaakte van Vader’s Death Squadron of reeds voorbereidingen aan het treffen was voor de bouw van de Death Star is niet geweten. Omdat het Death Star project uiterst geheim moest blijven ontving Jerjerrod een officiële promotie als Director of Imperial Energy Systems, een nieuw departement van het Imperial Ministry of Energy om grote verplaatsbare krachtcentrales te bouwen. In werkelijkheid werd hij getransfereerd naar de Moddell Sector om er vlakbij Endor de bouw van de Death Star II te overzien. Eén van de officers waarbij Jerjerrod nauw samenwerkte was Lieutenant Endicott. Jerjerrod volgde de instructies van de Emperor nauwlettend op. Toen Darth Vader onverwacht de Death Star een bezoek bracht in 4 ABY, gaf hij Jerjerrod de opdracht om nog sneller te werken. Toen de Moff vernam dat de Emperor zelf vervroegd naar de Death Star zou komen besefte hij dat dubbel zo hard werken de enige oplossing was. Jerjerrod slaagde erin om de Death Star II sneller dan gepland operationeel te krijgen, alhoewel hij zijn meesterwerk nooit zou kunnen voltooien. Als Commander van de Death Star II ontving hij aan de zijde van Darth Vader de Emperor toen deze arriveerde. Jerjerrod fungeerde als een soort administratieve buffer voor Palpatine, want zelfs toen Darth Vader de Emperor wilde spreken, probeerde Jerjerrod hem samen met enkele Royal Guards te stoppen. Vaders Force Choke deed Jerjerrod echter even nadenken over de gevolgen van zijn acties. Tijdens de Battle of Endor bevond Jerjerrod zich in de controlekamer van de Super Laser. Hij wachtte geduldig op de beleven van de Emperor om willekeurig het vuur te openen op de Rebel Alliance Fleet. Tegen het einde van de veldslag probeerde Jerjerrod om Endor op te blazen met de Super Laser. Dit was eveneens een bevel van Palpatine dat moest worden uitgevoerd wanneer de Shield Generator op Endor zou uitvallen. Moff Jerjerrod stierf echter toen de Death Star II explodeerde en kon dit bevel niet uitvoeren. Vooraleer Jerjerrod betrokken was bij het Death Star project kreeg zijn residentie op Tinnel IV het bezoek van de befaamde dief, de Tombat. Achter de schermen thumb|right|250px|Deleted Scene *Jerjerrod werd gespeeld door de Brit Michael Pennington. *Jerjerrod kreeg pas zijn voornaam in The Essential Atlas * Door de extra scène die in de ‘TESB’ Special Edition werd toegevoegd kwam Jerjerrod nu plotseling ook in deze film voor. De scène was immers een niet gebruikt stuk uit ‘RotJ’. *Alhoewel Jerjerrod in de film nogal zwak overkomt was hij in de eerdere drafts van de films een machtiger iemand. Jerjerrod was zelfs een Grand Moff en durfde het aan om zich te meten met Darth Vader. * Jerjerrod was ook te zien in enkele scènes die de film niet haalden. Zo wandelde hij aan de zijde van Vader en een resem Officers door de gangen van de Death Star II. Zijn bekendste geknipte scène is wanneer Vader een Force choke toepast op Jerjerrod wanneer deze hem de weg verspert om naar de Emperor te gaan (“Halt! The Emperor does not wish to be disturbed at the moment”). Deze laatste scène werd opnieuw canon in de Star Wars Character Encyclopedia. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - Special Edition *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Jerjerrod in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Atlas *Star Wars: The Official Ships and Vehicles Collection 9 category:Mensen category:Moffs